The Song I Hear Everyday
by wakingmeupishard
Summary: A world where everything seems weird. All Might's a villain, All For One is a hero, Kirishima is an arrogant asshole, Uraraka is the "serious but kind" kid, Izuku is the last person you should be with. Katsuki Bakugou is the boy with no quirk and always tormented. What if he was given the opportunity to be switched with another version of himself? And what will his counterpart say?
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER I**_

 ** _THE WANDERER_**

 _What was she like?_

 _I was told-_

 _She was_

 _a melancholic soul_

 _She is like_

 _The Sun to the night,_

 _A momentary gold._

 _A star when dimmed_

 _By a dawning light_

 _The flicker of_

 _A candle blown._

 _A lonely kite_

 _Lost in flight,_

 _Someone once_

 _had flown_

The wind blowing through her hair, she grabbed her school bag as she walked to Yueei slowly, her steps gently paced as she felt the heat generate from behind her. She peeked over her shoulder as a loud person chuckled and slammed his palm upon her shoulder. She painfully winced and lost her composure as she was then dragged backwards and the boy pierced his eyes to hers. His eyes were toxic green, and it looked like he was almost going to burn her into a crisp.

"Ehh? What are you doing now Uraraka? Walking to school without me!?", he threatened Uraraka as her face darkened and she grit her teeth. She wanted to flick her hand to make Izuku get smacked away by her quirk, and then he'll get hurt. But she couldn't after the last incident she had with Kirishima with them trying to bully her friend.

"I would like to recommend you that you take your dirty hands off my shoulder so I can go to my class!", she exclaimed angrily as she caught the scent of burnt ashes as she quickly smacked Izuku in the face and ran away before a gigantic fire starts. He just chuckled as a small fire was created upon his palm, circling just like a dog chasing for its tail. The scent was lovely.

He slowly smiled as he jogged right behind her as he pushed open the doors of Yueei. After all that, a disheveled boy came, he wore an eye pad after the incident with with a villain which slashed at his right eye. His clothes were in a bit formal fashion. He sighed in relief as he tried to trail behind Izuku after seeing Uraraka almost getting her clothes burnt. He gulped at the fact and bravely walked in to the school.

"The hell you think you're doing here?", a rough voice came straight out of nowhere. He yelped as he slowly turned around as he saw a person with his arm all armored up with his hardening ability, terrifying crimson-red pupils and hair dyed in dark red.

"A-Ah! K-Kirishima-kun! Ehm, s-sorry!", he stammered out as he quickly shuffled backwards as Kirishima menacingly walked towards him. He shuffled back all up until his back was slammed upon the metal slabbed door which was his class.

"Listen here, if you get out of my fucking way for once I won't hit that hard next time, got it?", he said as his fist came in contact with the poor victim as the sharp skin pierced through his, he was crying as Kirishima ran inside the classroom.

A girl came out with bandages, it was Uraraka. She mournfully looks at him. She scoffed at the fact that he was always this innocent, but regretted that thought because he was quirkless. Reasons were unknown of how he got into the school.

"You should really take care of yourself. I wonder if you can live a peaceful life.", she asked sadly as the weeping stops and the boy looks at her with the same expression.

They both sighed and accompanied each other to every class together like every other day. They tried their best to avoid other kids, but invites Momo and sometimes Denki. They were kind enough. Momo sometimes punches him but in a jokingly manner while Denki, a bit aggressively zaps him most of the time but sometimes half-heartedly apologizes.

All that peace ends when it's time of AFO's lesson came upon him. He was pummeled onto the floor and hurt so much that he secretly fled away and skipped the rest of the lesson and watched from the sidelines. Uraraka was in the middle of practicing to lift up four whole boxes of weights when she noticed that he bailed. A waiseed of doubt and worry was planted in her mind.

After the lesson, Izuku scowled at the fact that he wasn't allowed to spar him. He wanted to burn him alive and that's what he always wanted. He went outside with him when they were dismissed outside, he creeped right upon him as a pair of chocolate eyes quickly swept Izuku as he gasped,dropped on the floor and hit himself in the head. He painfully moaned as Uraraka yelled at him to run away.

He panted painfully, as he ran from the pains of his everyday life. Some time later, he was taking a break from the long and exhausting run. He took out his water bottle and drank from it, satisfying his unbelievably dry mouth. He then calmly walked towards his house.

As he opened the door, an expected warm hug embraced him. "Look who's back from school!" His mother, albeit an extraordinarily sanguine person, was sometimes too childish with him. "Today we're eating spicy curry!," she said, "I made it just the way you like it!"

"Thanks, mom." he said quietly. He then went ahead and washed his hands, as the idea of eating curry didn't sound too bad to him. After entering the bathroom, he noticed that his eye pad didn't cover his scarred eye fully. ...Looks like I will have to clean the scar later he thought. It didn't took him a long time to wash his hands. When he joined his mother at his table, the curry was still steaming hot. He went ahead and sit in his usual spot, right across his mother's chair.

A couple minutes later she asked, "So how was your day?" He thought about the question and decided to tell his mother a half-true response. "It was fine, we had everything as usual, some old practices, some new." He didn't mention the All-For-One's lesson, as to not further worry his mother.

It didn't took a long time for his mother to respond and start talking about her day. As always, it wasn't as bad as his day, although at one point it looked as if it was going to be. Her optimism, however, saved the day. They then proceeded to eat in silence.

"How's your eye, sunshine?" his mother asked suddenly. "I still can't believe that it was All Might who got your eye!" It took him a while to find words that won't hurt his mother emotionally. He couldn't find any. "I told you, mom, All-For-One was able to defeat All Might easily. My eye is going to be fine, our Recovery Girl took care of it. It's going to recover soon." He looked down on the table

"I am just worrying about your health, honey, that's it!" His mother sighed. "It's just that it looks like your are a bit down since that attack, I just wanted to make sure." His face twisted a bit when his mother finished talking. Why must I always make her sad? It took him a while to think of something to say. He looked up to her and gave her a very subtle fake smile. "Mom, everything's fine, All Might is not going to do anything to me again, okay?" She gave him a smile. "If you say so, sweetheart."

When he was finished with his dinner, he suddenly said, "Mom, can I ask you for something?" She looked at him. "What is it?"

"Can you wake me up tomorrow at around six twenty, please?" He wanted to spend more time looking at his eye tomorrow, as it didn't look as if it was getting better.

"Sure thing!" she said.

When they were finished with their dinner, she cleaned the table and started washing the dishes. Not soon after he took a cold bath. After that he went to his desk in his bedroom and moaned in pain.

He slowly closed his eyes. It took him a moment to recall everything that happened today. He quietly sighed. A tear trickled down his face as he silently wept beneath the lovely moon. He took off his medical eye pad carefully, blood trickled as he cleaned the scar with rubbing alcohol and looked at the mirror he had on the table, a mini one of course.

He opened his eyes. They were red just like Kirishima's, in contrast to his hair that was ash-blonde like his mother's. His hair was like the outcome of an explosion just like his last name. His first name didn't define him at all. Yes, this was him. A boy with no power or quirk or strength whatsoever.

And his name was Katsuki Bakugou.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Spark**_

 ** _NOTES_**

Um, hi. I didn't expect this to have a full on layout of how this story goes uuum. Well please review and read this weird diluted story? Thanks?

 _/B.N.H.A/_

 _People tell me to calm down_

 _Calm down, getting angry won't help_

 _Calm down, your tears won't get her back_

 _Calm down, screams are useless to your friend_

/ _B.N.H.A._ /

He woke up, and rubbed his eyes. He felt like something changed. The light was shining through his windows as he sat up. He touched his eye, but then quickly jerked off his hand as the pain was still immense. He got out of bed and looked at the mirror he had, still the same. He sighed in annoyance as he was not been able to find his eye pad.

He tried to find it inside his drawers only to find them filled with weird notes. He then shuffled through the notes and saw paragraphs on them with crude words written messily. He was curious about this so he looked at them. It talked about being a Pro Hero and such. The date it was written was nearly 2-3 years ago. He scoffed at the fact he wrote this, but he couldn't remember if he did or not. And being a Pro Hero? That's no longer a dream in mind for him, he's powerless and can't do anything to protect anyone.

He then got back on task as he shut the drawer. He might've left it somewhere else but remembered that he did put in on his desk.

He just got his back-up from his secret pocket in his clothes. He quickly tied it to his eye and opened his closet.

"...What the?!", he gasped in horror as he saw his wardrobe in a mess. His clothes were thrown all over the place and his school uniform was all wrinkled up. Did mom forget to iron my clothes?, he thought quizzically as he tried to smooth it out as good as he can as he then wore it. He noticed that the color scheme was different. His uniform was supposed to be black and his tie was to be red with black stripes, but the one he was wearing was gray but had the same tie. Did mom do something with my clothes?", he was terrified. What happened to his old uniform?!

He just went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face. As he was drying his face he heard loud banging all of a sudden. Did his mom need something? He opened the door slowly, scared that his mom invited Izuku. He was surprised as his mother immediately shot her hand to his shoulder and painfully dragged him out.

"What the hell were you doing in side that damned bathroom for so fucking long!?", she yelled as Katsuki winced and started whimpering. What the heck is happening?! He didn't do anything to offend her or anything! She then gazed at his eyes, and her eyes widened. She laughed cruelly as she poked his eye pad. Instinct kicked in and he slapped the finger away.

"Stop! What did I do to you to deserve this?! Your just like everyone else, hurting me for no particular reason!", he exclaimed as another man entered the situation. His eyes widened in fear once more as the man was about to speak, Katsuki ran away as quickly as he could as he hurried to get his backpack. He stumbled and managed to get all his books and pencils as he quickly opened the door and dashed away. His mother and the other man shouted in fear as well as he ran.

 _ **W-why?! Why is he back!?**_ , he dashed away and started walking as he was a few streets away from his house. He gasped for breath as he held onto a pole, sweat was starting to drip from his face from all that anxiety. Why's mom violent all of a sudden? And why's dad back?!, he kept walking scared about what'll happen next. He was near the school, he might as well hurry to be early. He started jogging towards the school as he suddenly saw a familiar face.

 _Oh shit! Kirishima! And Izuku!_ , he immediately hid in a bush as he peeked through the leaves. And what happened next surprised him. He saw Uraraka smiling at Izuku. WHAT!?

"Oi! Deku-kun!", she exclaimed as Izuku actually smiled. Katsuki started sweating, as he then saw Kirishima look at his direction and he immediately jumped to the other bush.

"Hey, what's that?", he asked curiously as he walked over to the bushes. Both Uraraka and Izuku just shrugged and just looked at the scene. Kirishima slowly looked behind the bush, but didn't see anything.

"Eh, must be my imagination! Let's hurry to get to class!", he said as he ran to the doors of the school. Katsuki gasped for breath once more as he got out of the piles of leaves he collected quickly and just tried to cover on him. He brushed all the leaves off as he regained his composure. He then hurried to the school, avoiding anyone. He wondered why Uraraka is with Izuku and why were they nicer?

Then all of a sudden a hand touched his shoulder, he immediately turned around and winced as he still felt the pain that his mom had inflicted upon him. He looked to see who it was, it was Iida. He… looked extremely different. He wasn't disheveled, sloppy, in fact he looked neat and pretty much looked like the most qualified person to be president. Which never happened.

"Bakugou-san! What happened to your eye!? Did something happen? Did you accidentally injure it?", he kept conjuring up weird questions about Katsuki's eye. Katsuki started to nervously shuffle back.

"U-um, n-no I'm okay.", he said as Iida suddenly looked intensely at him. He looked non-menacing but scary at the same time. Iida inspected him as he paced around him, putting his hand on his chin.

"You seem to act different, what's the reason?", he asked as Katsuki started backing away from him as he booking for the door to his classroom. Iida walked behind him, as Katsuki opened the door, he sat in his seat and groaned. What was this insanity?

Everyone in the classroom glanced at Katsuki. He had a previously unseen terrified expression. The more bizarre thing to them was that he had an eye pad. He didn't have that before. Izuku was right behind him curious about what happened, so he peered over Katsuki's shoulder as he kept murmuring to himself about how everything is just a cruel joke.

When Izuku tapped Katsuki's shoulder, Katsuki jumped as he tried to regain his composure. Everyone else was just as surprised as Izuku and Katsuki quickly restrained himself. All of them were glad that their teacher hadn't come in the room yet. Katsuki then looked at Izuku as he tried to tame his only eye.

"Hey Kaachan? Are you alright?", he asked in a calm manner. Katsuki tried to contain his shock. He never heard that nickname until the last time they were in preschool, and the only other one who called him like that was Uraraka. He gulped in embarrassment as he nodded fevertly. Izuku's expression looked like he didn't buy it. Katsuki's expression also added to this opinion.

"Okay, and what about your eye? What happened?", he asked as Katsuki just covered it immediately the moment he mentioned it. He bit his lip and turned around ignoring the plea that he just wanted to see what's underneath the pad. He then waited for the teacher like all the other students in the room. The door slammed open as Katsuki lazily looked at the teacher, his eye widened. It wasn't Present Mic, it was Aizawa-sensei. He wanted to object that he wasn't their teacher but everyone was acting extremely weird so he just tried to reject this temptation. Then the sleep deprived teacher made eye contact with him. Katsuki then caught attention to this, and thought he was in trouble for something he may have not done.

He then quickly did attendance and when he was done with some ordinary announcements, such as "Students are moving into their dorms in a few days," and "Summer break will be coming." After all that, Katsuki was then dragged aside by two hands on his shoulders. "Why must they always touch the areas that hurt?!," Katsuki thought. He once more winced as Aizawa then kept grabbing on his shoulder. He was then led to the Medical Office with Recovery Girl and was forced to sit down on one of the beds.

"What happened? Did you get into a reckless fight again?", Aizawa said carefully, not to hurt Katsuki's charisma or so he thought. To his surprise, he didn't react to it and just covered the pad with his hand. Recovery Girl just sighed in response, moved her swivel chair to his direction, and stopped right in front of him. She moved the chair just enough to let Aizawa see. Katsuki just sat there, still unwilling to uncup his eye. The tension was about to make him want to stand up and straight up leave, right up until the doors was slammed open. Only Katsuki looked to see who it was.

"Hmmm? Are you alright Young Bakugou?", the bold voice said as Katsuki started whimpering in fear as Aizawa and Recovery girl tried to calm him down. The man who just came in was one of the most powerful man alive. Whose strength is rivalled to the #1 Pro Hero, All For One. All Might.

His eye started to bleed.

 ** _Notes_**

Hey guys hope you liked the second installment! I'm sorry about the rush in this chapter. I hope to tone the speed down in the next one. I kinda hope you guys won't get mixed up about which characters who up next. Well I wanna thank my friend checking everything for me. Thank you. So yeah, in case you don't understand how Katsuki from the other world got into this world is because of... *insert Spongebob meme but instead of imagination it's magic*. Magic. Well thanks for reading and let me get ready for the next chapter, Ciao. Sorry I'm on hiatus! Can't really do anything, I'm gonna be practicing for my Kirin dancing for the New Year and my Kung Fu practices! Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Verse**_

 _Notes_

Hello guys for the long update. I mean, yeah I took half a month but I actually made the chapter like super long. I ended up writing about 11 pages! ELEVEN PAGES! I still think that I kinda rushed and made the pacing in the chapter quite fast. The transitioning was 4/10 in my opinion but hey! Practice makes perfect! See ya next chapter. Hope I don't get lost in my shit. Also warning that Katsuki may be OC in this chapter. He'll be normal in chapter 5.

 _Confusion_

 _This being leaves me reeling_

 _Not about what they're feeling_

 _My confusion is revealing_

 _Will it be a yes?_

 _May I confess?_

 _Where am I?_

 _Hear my cries._

Creeeak, the door slowly opened as a woman came in the boy's bedroom. She looked at the sleeping figure on his bed, snoring loudly as she tiptoed towards him. Her smile was faint as she shakes the body gently.

"Katsuki? It's time to wake up," she said as Katsuki's eyes shot open as his 'mother' jumped back in surprise as he groaned in annoyance. His eyes darted around the room. His expression morphed into annoyance with a frown. Why the hell is the old hag calling me up?

His 'mother' gasped when she saw his face. His eye was supposed to have the scar, but he had nothing. Katsuki was glaring daggers at her as she falters and looks extremely frightened by his foreign, malevolent look . She stammered for words as Katsuki got out of bed, pinning her at the spot she was standing on with his eyes. The color of his eyes were blood red as he stopped in front of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked as he looked at the clock on his bedroom wall. It read 6:27 A.M. "Why the fuck did you have to wake me up so fucking early!?" His mother gulped nervously as she regained her composure and straightened up.

"Y-you always wake up at this time, darling." Katsuki flinched and gave a clearly confused and disgusted look when she said 'darling'. He frowned as he continued to inspect her closely. She had a more nicer demeanor and she clearly didn't curse like she would've usually do.

"Oh yeah… I forgot…" he murmured angrily as his mother slowly backed out the room. She looked at him worriedly as she walked out of the door, and closing it. Katsuki groaned as he tossed his blanket to the side and rubbed his eyes.

 _What the fuck is happening right now? She's acting abnormally nice today, and she ain't faking it either,_ he thought to himself as he looked at his closet. He frowned to himself. He immediately grabbed the academy clothes and stared at it for a long while.

"Okay. What. The. Fuck." the uniform was black but the same tie and all, he was looking at a uniform that wasn't his and he wouldn't even want to wear this, but he had to.

 _So my uniform is black, what do you know… Fuck.,_ he quickly changed as he put on his jacket which was a bit smaller in size than last time he wore it, but he didn't care. He arrived to the bathroom as he quickly brushed his teeth. He was about to yell, "DIE YOU FILTHY GERMS, DIE!" but considering seeing his mother's horrified response when hearing the outburst he decided not to trample upon her weird attitude she has now. But he kept glaring at his reflection while mentally in his mind he cursed at himself for not doing a better job at 'killing' the germs.

"Yo," was all he said as he entered the living room / kitchen. His mother glanced at him as simply smiled as she told him about breakfast and helped pack his school bag for him. He felt a small tug at his lips but covered it with his hand.

"Katsuki are you alright? Are you sick?" she asked as Katsuki frowned a bit and replied no as he sat at the table as a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs was plated in front of him. He looked at her for a moment, she was different. She was cooking breakfast for him when she could've done was just slam some yen on the table and shove him outside to buy something to eat. He felt a motherly embrace from her for the first time.

"Did you dye my clothes by accident… mom?" he strained on the word mom but tried to hide it as she turned around and put her pointer finger upon her lip like all other mothers. She looked like she was making up an excuse.

"No Katsuki, why? Is it a darker shade than usual?" she replied as Katsuki mentally cursed at himself. He replied back with, "No, just asking…"

"Then, may I ask you a question as well?" she said all of a sudden as tossing the eggs to the air, Katsuki nodded. She looks at him with a quizzical expression as she turned off the stove and touched his left eye, as her hand trailed down to his cheek.

"...What happened to that little injury of yours?, she said curiously with Katsuki not knowing what she meant. He quietly and gently grabbed her hand off his face, as he shook his head.

"I- I really don't know how. I'm sorry.", he said. What did she mean when she said I had an injury? An eye problem of something?, he deduced as she looked away but came back with a bright smile which shocked him at first.

"Oh you!~" she joyfully cheered as she pinched his check softly. Katsuki darted his eyes away from her, despising this act of kindness. She hugged him, as much as Katsuki wanted to get out of, he didn't want to. He pushed himself away from her as he quickly grabbed his things. She didn't say anything but smiled. His eyes darkened as he reached for the knob and twisted it.

"Be safe. And be nice to others. Also please do control your temper, you're not going to be safe that way!" she said as he nodded once more as he headed out. He moaned as he hit a tree right outside their house, the trunk shook as it was shown that he punched nearly through the tree. He was steaming from that weird confrontation with his mom. How can he say that this lady is his mom?! She hugged him and actually cared for him for once! It's as if this was a world completely opposite of what his world was.

He tried to control his temper just like she said, but how? The only way how was through taking it all out at once… On Deku. He shook his head, No, this place is wacky, my uniform is fucked up, my mom is now acting nice all of a sudden… He looked at the traffic lights, it was yellow, now red. His surroundings were more flashy then normal. There were signs of some more popular heroes, some he didn't even know before like "The Shifter", "Duplicator", and even a cool sounding one called "Compressor". They were up in the rankings, he never knew that. As the light turned green, as he walked across the sidewalk, he overheard people commenting on his uniform.

"Woah! That guy goes to Yueii!? He gets to see All For One!" one middle schooler said as he heard the chatter coming from the youngsters behind him. Another commented on how talented he must be. He internally smirked, he didn't get this type of response from anyone before.

"All For One… Wait…" he stopped dead at his tracks as he appeared in front of the school, his mind searching for that name. He remembered that name from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it. He kept it on his mind as he looked at his palms. He stared at the academy as he kept standing there thinking of the name "All For One" repeatedly. A few minutes later, he felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned his around.

"Heya you big dummy. H-?!" the voice stopped as Katsuki then jumped back a little after seeing her. Uraraka Ochako, the girl that hung out with Deku and the girl who he utterly destroyed in the Sports Festival. She was heavily focused on his left eye, just like his mother.

"The fuck you're looking at?" he dead panned as she snapped out of her trance. She seemed to ignore the fact that he said fuck right in front of her face.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE!? You literally had a scar and an eye pad! How can you not remember!?" the outburst made him want to slap her but instead he clamped his hand on her mouth as she tried to pry them away.

"Can you shut up? Man, you are so fucking annoying today…" in response she punched him in the face making him lose focus and cover his cheek. It hurt a lot, her punch was a lot stronger than the usual ones she used during the practice spars.

"Look I don't know what is wrong with you today, but if you're going to continue trying to act tough, you can join that petty little 'gang' of Izuku's dorks!" she exclaimed as Katsuki immediately stopped everything he was doing.

Acting tough? Is Izuku an ass here?, he snapped back to reality as he stumbled back. Uraraka scoffed and walked, taking up the space between them. She inspected him.

"Look, I'm sorry. If you wanna act tough then it's your deal, plus I'll add Denki's bento in if we don't talk about how your scar is gone and something?" she said as she gave him an apologizing look. He hesitantly nodded as she looked like she about to say one more thing.

"Also… I have a hunch that something happened to you. That you're nervous about something, like Izuku or Kirishima…" she told him as he looked at her confused. She caught note of this.

"They obviously did something to you! Tell me so I can beat them up for you in All For One's class or during PE!" as she said that Katsuki sighs as he tries to piece one and one together.

"I literally have no fucking idea of where the fuck I am, so please in kami's goddamn name, tell me what the hell is going on!" he exclaimed angrily as Uraraka flinched at the sudden at his suddenly angry tone.

"What do you mean Katsuki? Stop playing around, you know who I'm talking about. Kirishima? That edgy bastard who keeps punching you really hard it's a miracle you still didn't get any of your bones broken? Or Izuku? The asshole that keeps literally tormenting you that you can never be a hero?" she answered nervously. He crossed his arms, glaring at her, and signaling to her that he had no fucking idea what she even said.

She was even more confused as Katsuki's head tilted a little and his eyes slightly widen, as she looked back at him. She wanted to kill herself mentally.

"Yo! Uraraka-san! I'm so glad you caught our little pet!" the sweet sounding voice came from Izuku as Kirishima joined while darkly staring at the duo. Katsuki slightly gave Uraraka a look of 'what the hell is going on?'. She quickly gave a look of confidence as her hand suddenly flicks backward, Katsuki then felt a force pushing him immediately 4 yards away from her. He was in front of the school as he then heard some moans of pain after he opened the doors.

What the fuck just happened?, his mind was about to burst as beloved through the glass panes from the doors and saw Izuku bursting towards him while Uraraka and Kirishima were still having their little scuffle. Katsuki just hesitated as Izuku was just a few feet away from the doors then realized what he was going to do, he ran up the stairs to Class 1-A as he caught a whiff of smoke. He was confused as when he wasn't using his quirk, his mind only came to one possibility. Todoroki?, he looked back for a quick glance as the smell started getting stronger, he waited.

"What the fu–!" the flames shot at him as he dodged it as quick as he can, he looked if there was anyone injured by the fire but it was extinguished already. How in hell did it vanish that fast?! Izuku emerged from the staircase and propelled himself and kicked Katsuki, square in the chest as the both of them fell, Izuku pinning Katsuki painfully to the floor, his hand scorching with little embers.

"Nngh…!" Katsuki struggled as Izuku's grip grew tighter. He was shocked that he had a different quirk, hell, he had Half n' Half's quirk minus the ice part!

He looked at the hallways, empty while everyone's loud voices echoed through the halls, coming through their home rooms. He looked back to Izuku and was shocked. He was actually shocked by Izuku.

His eyes seemed to pierce through his soul, and his cruel expression seemed to act well with what he's doing.

Izuku picked Katsuki up and slammed him near a water fountain as Katsuki silently but painfully moaned to himself. He got down on two knees, as he tried to stand up, he was kicked back down by Izuku. He looked up at him again with a glare, trying to level with him.

"So, what happened to yer little injury on your stupid little face, huh, Kaachan?" Izuku asked in fake sweetness as Katsuki looked at him with menacing eyes. He stumbled to stand up, and good enough, he didn't get stopped by this weird doppelgänger of Deku's.

"It got healed? Look you better stop or I'm gonna do more shit to you than you did to me, you damned motherfucker," he lied as he got punched once more, unexpectedly harder than Deku's regular punches. He landed on the floor once more as Izuku holds him up with one hand, wrinkling his school uniform and scorching it. As he did so, he started giggling then laughing like a maniac on a killing spree.

" _ **Y-YOU!?**_ _**YOU**_ think, that _**YOU**_ can cause _**ME**_ pain!?" he continued to laugh as Katsuki continued to dangle a few inches from the air, wary of his situation now and trying to no longer provoke him either. Izuku smacked his palm to his face as he controlled his laughter. He then jabbed his finger to his chest as he lowered Katsuki down.

"Don't make me laugh anymore! You're just a fucking quirkless nobody! You have no talent, you have no friends, and you have no quirk! You couldn't even defend yourself against that weak ass villain from even getting you a fresh cut on your eye!" he mimics the scar by moving the finger down his eye. He pushed him back as he stares him down. Katsuki looks at him with a new reaction that he never seen before. He smirked. He started raising his palm to his face, sweat dripping from it.

"What do you mean I'm quirkl–!?" his mouth quickly got covered by Uraraka as she pushed him back, interrupting him as he was then dragged by her quirk far away from that encounter with Izuku.

"I'm not letting you hurt Katsuki anymore Izuku! Not today!" she said as she grabbed her school bag off her shoulders, using it as her weapon. Izuku laughed a bit but got interrupted by a hard hit to his face as he fell to the ground, covering his now bloody nose. She then ran towards Katsuki.

"Run, Katsuki, hurry!" she said as she dashed past him, Katsuki still had no fucking idea what the hell was going on but followed her. The home room, as he dragged in he quickly looked at the clock, it was 7:37 A.M. He looked at Uraraka who was looking at him sadly. But she quickly smiled as she told him to sit down and wait for Yaoyorozu as she dragged a seat next to him. The only people in the classroom was the two of them, and maybe later Izuku and Kirishima.

"Mind telling m–?"

"What happe–?"

They both excused themselves while Katsuki's was more strained and gruff as Uraraka allowed Katsuki to go first.

"Mind telling what the FUCK happened back there!? I got some bruises because of him!" he exclaimed quite dramatically and angrily. Uraraka looked at him for a bit as she composed herself.

"Mind telling me what you meant when you said to Izuku that you weren't quirkless?" she retorted calmly as Katsuki's eyes widen at the fact she said that. She then looked at him once more.

"I have a quirk! I have a quirk and he has a quirk, what do you guys mean I have no goddamn quirk!?" he asked loudly, Uraraka sighed as the uneasy tension between them started to form.

"Where did you come from?" she suddenly asked. He perked a bit as he looked at her in confusion. Where did come from? What did she mean?

"What do you mean?" he replied with confusion as he shifted his chair a bit.

"I have this gut feeling, that you're not my Katsuki, but yet you still are… What's your quirk if you do have one?" she questioned as Katsuki grinned.

"Explosion," he immediately replied with a hint of excitement when she mentioned it.

She cupped her hands together as she rummages through her bag and swishes her finger at the class door and slams it shut. She asks if he could lock the door for now, he locked the door as she then presented him with a crisp new book which suspiciously looks like Deku's journal he blew up in the end of middle school.

"I want you to try out your 'quirk' on this book. I just bought it for no reason, so you don't have to pay it back or anything," she handed it to him as Katsuki looked at her then back to the book for some time. He had at least enough sweat to blast the book across the classroom.

He held the book with both of his hands, and concentrated as a small explosion escaped both of his palms as the book was thrown out of his hands, to across the room then landed behind the teachers desk, the smoke was visible as his palms also emitted small smoke. Uraraka gaped at the scene as she slowly went and picked up the book, now burnt and ripped a bit on the edges, the result after the experiment with his quirk.

"Oh, kami…" she paced around the room nervously as Katsuki just stood there. She looked at him with utter dismal as she quickly put the burnt book in her bag, and she quickly unlocked the door.

"Okay… First," Katsuki glared at her slightly while he slammed his palm upon his desk. "You guys seem to think I'm quirkless, that seems bad to say the least." Uraraka nodded as she waited for the next response.

"Second, I'm being severely bullied by Izuku Midoriya and Kirishima Eijirou, correct?" she nodded again as Katsuki frowned. He's being bullied by a stronger version of Deku so he better watch out, AND he has to be quirkless while doing so. Damn so this is hard for him.

"What caused them to hurt me? Is it just because I'm quirkless?" she nodded once more. He groaned. He had one more question.

"What kind of injury did I have here? It was an eye injury right?" he asked curiously as Uraraka just bit her lip while listening.

"Yeah, you had a nasty scar on your left eye. It was from a villain attack from last week," she replied cautiously, trying not to go through too much of the details. She was there during the attack, and it was disgusting… And she couldn't even protect him…

"Alright. So, tell me about you. Since I've told all about the shit from my life and fucking answered whatever shit you asked me, can I just fucking ask you about who you are, Uraraka Ochako?" Uraraka snapped back from her thoughts as she snapped her eyes opened from her thoughts. Katsuki stood there impatiently with his arms crossed.

"I am Uraraka Ochako, best friend of Katsuki Bakugou and I have a quirk called Zero Gravity. I can lift objects almost 5 times heavier and larger than me, if I got anything that's too heavy or big I'll get nauseous and probably throw up. I got into plenty of fights before and I can deliver a pretty nasty punch," she finished as she looked back to her desk. Katsuki nodded as he sat down at his seat, satisfied with her answer.

"Okay, I got enough info here so let me recap. I'm a bullied quirkless kid, who gets the shit get beaten out of himself by Deku, who's an asshole. I also have a scar on my left eye, and my mom is nice to me," he nodded to himself as he heard a loud slam. They turned to look as a head popped in between the big opening from the door.

Crazy ponytail. Serious gray eyes. Stern as fuck face. It's Momo.

She opened the door entirely as she looked at Katsuki and saw the two big bruises on his right cheek. She groaned as she threw her bag on her desk and rolled one of her sleeves up. She ignored that he didn't have a scar.

"What happened this time Ochako? Izuku punched him so hard that he probably cried?" she chuckled as she started creating bandages and conveniently Todoroki came in. He seemed to slightly blush when looking at Momo but instantly scowled as if to hide it, when she asked him to create a small chunk of ice which he complied. She smacked the ice to Katsuki's cheek as he winced.

"I didn't cry you–!" he was interrupted by Uraraka's frightening stare. She mouthed slowly so he could possibly know what's she's saying, "Act. Like. Your normal self."

He took a deep breath.

"I mean, It did hurt a lot and all that, but I didn't cry…" he answered quite nervously as Momo started looked at the amount of liquid that was literally pouring out of his cheek.

"Hey Bakugou, the ice cube melted," as she said that, Katsuki suddenly noticed water quickly trickling down his chin and now slightly dampening his jacket. He silently cursed as he wiped it off his face. Momo got the bandages and sticked two on his face.

"Okay, um thanks…" he looked away with shame as she smirked. She put her hands on her hips as she gave him a weird but sweet look.

"That's what the Class President does, dumbass. We have to ensure the safety and health of our fellow classmates," she rolled up her sleeves as she hanged out with Katsuki for a while.

Dammit, she's the Class Prez, so does that mean Iida is the Vice Prez or shit?, he thought while he looked the clock once more. It read 7:57 A.M. The other students didn't come yet, were they waiting for the clock to strike perfectly at 8 o'clock or something? Because if they did that, want that they were all just utter dumb fucks. As he put his head down, he immediately got a headache. He just banged his head on the table as he heard a loud smack as he felt a sharp feeling of pain hit him in the neck.

He looked up as he rubbed his neck as it was Momo once more. She made a frightening glare and scolded him like how his mother would do. His mother. Not this world's mom.

"Do you want me to kill you? I don't want you to have anymore injuries than you already have, so please don't act stupid!" Katsuki just ignored this warning as he looked at the door, his classmates were just flowing inside the classroom as Uraraka jogged to his desk. She whispered into Momo's ear as she nonchalantly rolled up her sleeve in annoyance and created some weird small white fabric in a shape of a square as it had a long white elastic strap connecting to look like some bizarre headband.

"Wear this. So people won't get suspicious of you. Wear the pad on your left eye." she quickly and urgently ordered as she helped him wear the eyepad. As Katsuki finished wearing darn thing, both girl nodded in assurance and went back to their seats. The teacher came in and it was not who Katsuki was thinking it was.

It was Present Mic, he looked even more sleep deprived than Aizawa and had his goggles off, showing off his bored yellow eyes now looking across the classroom. He slowly lumbered towards the little podium he had and wore a bored look as he looked at everyone in the classroom as he heard screams and laughter. He took a deep breath, not to use his quirk but–

 _SLAM!_ , the action was so loud that even Izuku shut his mouth while trash talking Jiro and her pretty useless quirk. Present Mic groaned as he got out his attendance file, took out a pen and looked up to see if there was any empty seats.

"Okay, we've got some news here. You guys are going to your new dorms at the end of this school year–," he was interrupted by loud whoops and cheers as he slammed his fist on the podium once more. "We are also going to do written and practical tests in two days so you better get ready!" the others ignored that part as Katsuki wondered if the practical test was solo or team, because if it were team he might not be able to cooperate with his teammate.

"Then obviously you know what to do next class, go to your classes," he said as the students quickly packed their stuff and ran out the classroom, racing each other to their respective classes. Katsuki was the last to leave as Present Mic gave him an empty stare as he walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to come with me kiddo, you aren't fooling me," Katsuki stepped back, trying to get out of his grasp but couldn't.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently as Present Mic sighed and just shook his head in dismal.

"Y'know, you're really not one of those people to be undercover, you busted this whole entire thing when I saw your little fiasco in the hallway. Psh, I should've suspended Midoriya for using his quirk at school," he responded as Katsuki looked at him crazed at this newfound but shitty discovery.

"What are you gonna do? Reveal this shit to the public? Tell All Might about this?" Present Mic's eyes widened beneath his goggles. Katsuki just continued standing there as if there was something wrong, and boy there was.

"I think you got this all wrong, kiddo. All Might ain't gonna get this news," he replied as the teenager just glares at him full force.

"Why fucking not!?" he asked as he took a step forward, making Present Mic step back a bit. He shook his head again and put his hand on his face, trying to tell him the situation as calm as possible.

"Um, th–, ummmmm, eh?" Present Mic shrugged while he looked in the hallway and saw the Pro Hero himself in the hallway, stretching a bit as he called him inside.

"Okay… What the hell does this mean?" Katsuki asked while keeping his unusual glare on his face as the newcomer came in. He had blue short hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a black one piece mask. He was wearing a suit as he looked at Katsuki with alarm. He looked strange to just wear a mask inside school, but then again Midnight also wore a mask at school.

Present Mic whispered into the man's ear as he looked at Katsuki in worry. He crossed his arms as he waits for his response.

"Look, Katsuki, I think you know this is weird and all but All Might isn't the #1 Pro Hero here," he answered as Katsuki rushed forward and punched him hard in the arm, he didn't react as the man grabbed Katsuki with such strength that Katsuki kicked him multiple times to make him release his arm.

He looked at him at dismal as he looked up to the man with curiosity. This man seemed to have some weird water based quirk based on his features, that's what Katsuki thought at least. Not until he spoke.

"So, you're Bakugou correct?" Katsuki nodded as the man released his arm and he gasped in relief. The pain throbbed throughout his arm, the man seemed to notice as he tapped his finger on his arm as the pain nulled. His eyes widen as the hero smirked.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked as he felt a stinging sensation in his left eye. The man gave a confused look as he looked at the boy.

"What do you mean? I'm All For One, #1 Pro Hero."

Wait, All For One…? I must of heard that before but I can't put my finger on it…

He looked at him with curiosity as he sighed in utter frustration. He looked at him to ask him one last question.

"What is All Might in this world?" he asked. All For One's eyes widened as he looked at him as if he had no idea he was talking about, which was actually true.

"He's a villain like no other. He's the leader of the League of Villains, and he's a fucking menace," he immediately looked away as he, the Pro Hero, actually cursed the first time in a few years. He punched himself in arm as he looked back.

"Oh shit… oh mother fucking piece of shit. You have to be fucking kidding me!" he started to pace back and forth, thinking about his situation.

"S-so you're the guy that everyone was talking about earlier… and no wonder there were new heroes I didn't know shit about," he continued to pace as All For One tried to calm him down as he put shakes Katsuki at the shoulders to stop his confusion.

"This is a different world. Deku's an ass, Kirishima's an ass, Uraraka protects me, Momo is a Class Prezident…" his mind was messing around with him. He couldn't think straight, especially when that All For One person told him that All Might, fucking ALL MIGHT, was the leader of some League of Villains crap.

He took deep breaths as he looked at him with disbelief. He trembled a bit, he tried to hold back this sensation of alienation, he just got officially told his idol is a villain and now that probably this All For One dude is the leader of villains in his world.

"Calm down," the Pro Hero sternly said as he grips his shoulders more tightly as Katsuki snaps out of his trance. He complies as he shakily takes a more deeper breath.

"Oh, Kami… What have I got into?"

 ** _Omake_**

Katsuki: Oh my motherfucking Jesus. *faints*

All For One: Why must people faint at the most unreasonable times!?

Present Mic: *flops down and sleeps*

All For One: Nooooo! C'mon must I always take care of civilians even when I'm a teacher!

Present Mic: *wakes up* Yep, you can't escape your duty. *starts sleeping again*

All For One: Shut up so I can throw you in the teachers lounge.

 ** _Notes_**

I have a tight schedule so maybe I'll post this chapter next money or something. I got told that my art was chosen to hang in my principals office and I have to give a speech of why I created it and how I created it. Kung fu lessons for Chinese New Years! Can't wait to post the next chapter! Also I hope you like the omake feature!, I've decided to add in the next following chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

So hey guys, I'm sorry to end this on a sour note, but I'm no longer going to continue this story. I'm too busy, exams are around the corner, and my family is here trying to kill me literally for just writing this when I should be studying. Which is stupid. So I'm not letting anyone try to continue this story, I just want my parents to get off my back all the time. I'm sorry that this story won't continue, but it has to be that way. Bye.


End file.
